The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super GRRL
by Soggy Waffles
Summary: ***Chapter 9 up*** Please R/R
1. Wax Cheeseburgers, Freaks, and Sluts! Oh...

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl By Evil Freak  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee, K-mart, Walmart, Inu-yasha, Sailor Moon, South Park, The Little Mermaid, Jack Skellington, The theme from Cheers, The Shining, Yu Yu Hakusho, Star Wars, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, George W. Bush, Carrot Top, Pepsi, Hannibal, Peter Pan, Eminem, Al Gore, Leann Rhymes, and the Powerpuff Girls .  
  
Super Grrl: But Jenny, The powerpuff girls aren't even in this story Evil Freak: Great! Now look what you did Ivette! You just told everyone my true identity! Super Grrl: You just told everyone my identity Jenny: okay from now on, we will now be called Jenny and Ivette, not Evil Freak or Super Grrl  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jenny: Hey Ivette! Want to play Super Smash Brothers Melee? Ivette: Okay! Jenny: Prepare to die!!!!! Wahahahahaha! Ivette: Took your medication away again, didn't they? Jenny: Curse you people in white coats that work at the place with the cushiony walls! Ivette: I miss those people. Especially when they shot you with the tranquilizer darts. Jenny: Ah, the feeling of serenity when I was shot with those Ivette: And all the money I made renting out your room. Jenny: What? Ivette: Oh nothing  
  
(Jenny turns on Gamecube)  
  
Jenny- Pretty intro! Ivette- why do you always say that? Every time we play this game you say "Pretty intro!" Jenny- because it is pretty, especially the parts with my favorite peoples. Ivette- but you always say it! Its annoying! Jenny- Heh heh, project annoy Ivette completed Ivette- what did you say? Jenny- Oh nothing  
  
(Jenny picks Roy)  
  
Jenny- Pick someone already! Ivette- don't rush me! This is a very important decision  
  
(Ivette picks Kirby)  
  
(Jenny picks Hyrule Temple)  
  
Jenny- I'm gonna win! Ivette- . Jenny- Look at me go! Wahahaha! Pow! Bang! Kersplat! Ivette- Look out for that bom-  
  
(Roy explodes and dies)  
  
Game Person- and the winner is.Kirby! Ivette- I beat you! Wahahahahaha! All hail me! For I am the better gamer!!!  
  
(Ivette does a merry lil jig)  
  
Jenny- I let you win. Ivette: I'm sorry; I can't hear you over all of my winning. Jenny: Stupid machine!  
  
(Kicks Gamecube) (Blackout occurs) (Lights come back on)  
  
Ivette: How did the lights go off if its daytime? Jenny: I don't know. But that was weir-ahhh!!!  
  
(Super Smash Bros. Melee characters are in her game room)  
  
Ivette: What did you do!!! Jenny: You know what I did! I kicked the Gamecube! Ivette: I know that, but what are they doing here? Jenny: I don't know everything Adult Link: How did we get here? Jenny: Didn't you just hear me?! I just said I don't know! Mario: (snicker) Link just got yelled at by a girl! Jenny, Ivette, and the Girls from super smash brothers: Hey! Ivette: You've got something against girls?! Mario: Um.heh heh...no Jenny: I think he's lying, what do you think we should do with him Ivette? Ivette: I don't like liars. Lets put him in the garbage can Grrls: Yeah!  
  
(Grrls try to pick up Mario) (Mario is too fat and heavy)  
  
Jenny: He's too heavy Ivette: Yeah, It's like trying to pick up some fat, old, drunken guy. Jenny: Don't be talking about my dad like that. Ivette: What? Jenny: Never mind. Zelda/Sheik: I know!  
  
(Zelda/Sheik uses Magic and lifts him up into the air and out the window)  
  
Jenny: Great! Now I have to pay for a new window. O_o Zelda/Sheik: Sorry Jenny: Oh well, at least we got rid of that loser Ivette: Good job Zelda!  
  
(Ivette puts up a hand)  
  
Ivette: High five!  
  
(Zelda looks at her weird)  
  
Ivette: Okay! Maybe not.. Jenny: Anybody else against girls?! Guys: Nope! Nobody! Ivette: I don't trust Dr. Mario Dr. Mario: You Can Trust Me! Jenny: I don't know if I can trust him either, Zelda will you do the honors? Zelda/Sheik: Sure!  
  
(Zelda throws him out the window)  
  
Girls: Yay! Young Link: I've got to pee. Where are the trees? Jenny: You don't pee on trees! You use the bathroom! Young Link: Okay then! Where are the bathrooms?  
  
(Jenny points at flashing neon sign that says bathrooms)  
  
Young Link: Thanks!  
  
(Runs to bathroom) (Door Bell Rings)  
  
Jenny: Be right back!  
  
(Opens door) (It's .Lindsey?)  
  
Jenny: How did you find out where I live? Lindsey: This is your story, you tell me. Jenny: What are you doing here? Lindsey: I came to borrow a cup of sugar Jenny: Really? Lindsey: no, I was walking by and I noticed two fat Italian guys fly out your window Jenny: It was all Zelda's fault.  
  
(Adult Link walks by holding a cheeseburger)  
  
Lindsey: Isn't that- Jenny: yup Lindsey: He's pretty Adult Link: (points at cheeseburger) what is this thing? Jenny: It's a cheeseburger and its mine!  
  
(Takes Cheeseburger and stuffs into mouth)  
  
Jenny: Yummy ^-^ Adult Link: I found it in a box that said wax food decorations Jenny: You found it where!!!!! O_o  
  
(Tries to throw it up) (Cheeseburger appears on floor)  
  
Jenny: I feel better now! ^-^ Adult Link and Lindsey: O_o Jenny: What? Haven't you ever seen someone regurgitate a wax hamburger? Link: It was a cheeseburger Lindsey: No, and I hope I never do again  
  
Back in Game Room  
  
Ivette: What's taking Jenny so long? Why did she leave me with these freaks?  
  
(Looks at Yoshi, Kirby, the pokemon, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Watch and Peach)  
  
Peach: Just lucky I guess  
  
(Ivette starts reading a book)  
  
Back at the front door  
  
Lindsey: I've got to go now; the parents are making me go to Chuck E Cheese with them Jenny: Harsh punishment Lindsey: I know! Bye  
  
(Lindsey leaves)  
  
Link: Who was that? And why was she looking at me like how Ganondorf looks at the Triforce? Jenny: She's my friend Lindsey and she thinks you're hot Link: O_o Jenny: Scary huh? Link: very  
  
(Walk back to game room) (Ivette is beating Jigglypuff with a stick)  
  
Ivette: Die Evil Puffball! Die! (Jiggly Puff dies) (Jenny gets rid of the body)  
  
Jenny: Didn't Young Link come back from the bathroom yet? Ivette: Nope  
  
In Bathroom  
  
(Young Link has curlers in his hair and has a mud mask)  
  
Young Link: Now I can have Silky Skin and soft bouncy hair ^-^  
  
(Knock on door)  
  
Young Link: occupied! Jenny: Hurry up! I've got to pee also! And stupid Bowser clogged the other toilet!  
  
(Y. Link sticks head out of bathroom still with curlers and mud mask on)  
  
Jenny: Mom, what are you doing in the bathroom? Y. Link: I'm not your mom! It's me! Link! Jenny: What are you doing with curlers in your hair? And how did you find my secret stash of Peanut Butter? Y. Link: You mean this isn't a mud mask? Jenny: Nope  
  
(Ivette walks by) (Laughs hysterically) (Snorts) (Stops laughing)  
  
Ivette: Did Link become a cross dresser? Young Link: Grr. Ivette: Hey! Everyone! Come look at this!  
  
(Everyone comes running towards bathroom) (Everyone laughs at Y. Link)  
  
Marth and Roy: (laugh) baka (laugh) Jenny: Hey! Don't insult him in Japanese! Do it in English so all of us can understand you. Roy: ok Marth and Roy: Dork! Jenny: Much better! ^_ Pikachu: Pika! Chu! Ivette and Jenny: AHH! Language of the damned! (Ivette pulls out stick and Jenny pulls out plastic Sickle from Halloween) (Beat Pikachu with "weapons") (Pikachu Dies) (Evil Spirit flies out of body)  
  
E.S.: You ruined my plans of world domination! You shall pay!  
  
(Jenny Pulls out bug spray) (Sprays E.S.) (Evil Spirit falls to floor like a small fly) (Ivette pulls out a fly swatter) (Smacks E.S.)  
  
Jenny and Ivette: Bug Spray and Swatter, a demon hunter's Best friend! (Both smile and teeth sparkle) Both: Now found at your local K-mart, Wal Mart and any other place that ends with mart Ness: That was strange Fox and Falco: yeah Ivette: didn't you have to use the bathroom? Jenny: I chose to forget that and go on with the story Ivette: I see Pichu: pi! Pichu! Pi! Ivette and Jenny: Ahhh! Another one!  
  
(Get "weapons" out again) (Beat Pichu) (Pichu dies) Jenny: That's weird Ivette: What is? Jenny: A spirit didn't fly out Ivette and Jenny: Oh well, Lets get some nachos! Everyone: Yeah! Nachos! Jenny: But none for Peach, Bowser or Ganondorf because they are pure evil Popo: Isn't Mewtwo evil? Jenny: Yes, but I like Mewtwo and I think he's adorable Nana: She's got serious mental problems Popo: Yeah Ivette: You should see her when she has too much sugar or caffeine Luigi: I want to see that! Everyone else: me too! Ivette: ok! Peach: Wait a minute I'm not evil. Jenny: I think you are for having a strange obsession with baking cake Peach: It's not an obsession it's a hobby Jenny: That's what I said when I was accused of burning stuff Ivette: That's because it was an obsession Jenny: do you doubt me again?! Ivette: yeah Jenny: ok then Ivette: Here's some chocolate Jenny okay  
  
(Pops chocolate into mouth)  
  
Jenny: ^-^ hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Mario: What happened to her? Y. Link: Didn't they kick you out in the beginning of the story? Mario: Yeah, but I guess Jenny has forgiven me and decided to let me back in the story Jenny: GO BACK OUTSIDE!!!! Mario: Yes ma'am  
  
(Mario leaves for good!)  
  
Ivette: Why didn't you just leave him out there for good in the beginning of the story? Jenny: Because with caffeine I have more mystic powers so I can control the people Ivette: But didn't you already have the power to control the people? I mean you are the writer. Jenny: Silence! Luigi: She doesn't seem hyper Ivette: Just wait a couple more minutes she needs more caffeine  
  
(Hands Jenny a 12 pack of Pepsi)  
  
Ivette: Drink this Jenny: ok!  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Jenny: LetswatchtvtvgoodforJennyohlooktheosbournesareonhahahahahahahaozzyisfunnyhes aysbleepbleepbleepshutupbleep Samus: What did she say? Ivette: She said, "Let's watch TV. TV good for Jenny. Oh look! The Osbournes are on, hahahahahaha! Ozzy is funny. He says bleep, bleep, bleep, and shut up, bleep Samus: Instead of bleep why don't you actually say the word? Ivette: That's because he really did say bleep Zelda/Sheik: Must be low budget censoring Ivette: The world is all about money Roy: so true, oh so very true Peach: and about making a profit Marth: That's the same thing Peach: no its not! Marth: Yes it is Peach: Prove it! Marth: Ivette, tell her it's the same thing Ivette: It's the same thing Marth: see! Jenny: Peachyoumustleavebecauseofyourstupidityandyourstubbornesswaitwhatsthatringin gsound? Everyone but Ivette and Jenny: What did she say? Ivette: She said, "Peach you must leave because of your stupidity and your stubbornness, wait what's that ringing sound? Peach: Do I have to leave? Ivette: Yes you do Peach: Why? Ivette: Because Jenny is controlling this story and she says you must leave Peach: Fine! See if I'm ever coming back!  
  
(Trips on dress)  
  
Jenny: (laughs) awwwialmostfeltsympathyforthefreakofnature Link: Now what did she say? Ivette: Aww. I almost felt sympathy for the freak of nature. Y. Link: How can you tell what she's saying? Ivette: You get used to it Jenny: The ringing wont stop! Ivette: Maybe if we hit you in the head with a frying pan Jenny: Okay!  
  
(Ivette hits her head)  
  
Jenny: Hello there, my name is George W. Bush and during my free time I wear pretty dresses with high heels  
  
(Hits her again)  
  
Jenny: I am Sailor Moon!  
  
(Hits her again)  
  
Jenny: Inuyasha! Save me!  
  
(Hits her again)  
  
Jenny: Where everybody knows your name  
  
30 minutes later Ivette: okay so she's been Al Gore, Leann Rhymes, The little Mermaid, Link, Jack Skellington, her friend Lindsey, the freaky guy from the shining, Eminem, a goldfish, Carrot Top, and Hannibal Lector.  
  
(hits her again)  
  
Jenny: Marshmallows Gumdrops and Bunnies! Oh My! Ivette: close enough Jenny: I luv You! (Head spins around)  
  
(Hits her again)  
  
Jenny: Why'd you hit me? Ivette: um.Ganondorf and Bowser made me do it Jenny: And with her awesome powers of being a writer she made the dorks fly out of the already broken window. Ivette: You know you don't have to narrate what you do in the story Jenny: I know but its fun! And I like to hear the sound of my voice! Ivette: but you're not even talking. You're typing this all down on your computer Jenny: You know what I mean. Roy: but how can you be typing on your computer and talking to us in a room that's far away from your computer? Jenny: umm.. Holograms Roy: O Ivette: No thanks to the scientist of today, Jenny had to create this invention just for this story. Sure they can put a person on the moon, but they can't make the perfect baked potato Jenny: Couldn't have said it any better myself Ivette: You did. You're the one typing what I say Jenny: oh yeah. Ivette: Is it just me or is this story getting weirder and weirder Jenny: That's because it is Ivette: O_o Roy: everyone is disappearing Link: and then there were none  
  
(Everyone looks at him weird)  
  
Ivette: Where's Kirby? He was here in the beginning of the story Jenny: he was? Ivette: Yup, I remember because I called him a freak Jenny: I see  
  
(Everyone looks at Ness, whose chewing on something pink)  
  
Zelda/Sheik: Where did you get that gum? Ness: I found it floating down the hall, it had no flavor but I can't stop chewing on it Jenny: Spit it out  
  
(Spits it onto the floor) (It's.. Kirby) (Kirby dies from the chewing)  
  
Ivette: Oh! My God! He killed Kirby!  
  
(Everyone gasps)  
  
Popo: Isn't it, "Oh! My God! They killed Kenny!" Ivette: yeah, but in this case it's Kirby, and how can you watch South Park? You're a video game person. Popo: I have my ways Jenny: Poor Kirby Ivette: Yeah, even though you didn't even make him talk at all Luigi: Why are you saying poor Kirby? You killed him off Jenny: You and Ness are the next to leave! Luigi and Ness: Wha?! Jenny: Ness you have to leave because you killed one of my favorite peoples and Luigi has to leave because he's ugly and smells bad  
  
(Jenny uses powers again and throws them out)  
  
Ivette: Look what you did! Jenny: What did I do? Ivette: You made Link paranoid  
  
(Links sitting in a corner hugging himself)  
  
Link: I'm not going to be thrown out; I'm not going to be thrown out,  
  
(Lindsey somehow magically appears in room) (Hugs Link) (Disappears)  
  
Jenny: That was weird Ivette: . Link: I'm not going to be thrown out, Jenny: If you don't stop doing that I'll make Lindsey appear again  
  
(Link Stops) (Jenny drinks another can of Pepsi)  
  
Jenny: The British are coming! The British are coming! Ivette: Where did she get the Pepsi? Jenny: If you clap your and hands and believe in fairies maybe you can help Tinker Bell Both Links: We believe in Fairies  
  
(Both start clapping)  
  
Jenny: Falcon Punch! C. Falcon: Hey! That's my move! Ivette: Where did you come from? C. Falcon: I was hiding in a closet Ivette: I see Jenny: Falcon Kick!  
  
(Starts spinning around in a circle)  
  
Ivette: It's the Spinning Monkey Attack! Mewtwo: pathetic human  
  
(Jenny knocks out Fox and Falco in an attempt to knock out Captain Falcon) (Fox and Falco die from the "powerful" attack)  
  
Jenny: Great.I just knocked out two of the coolest characters in the game Ivette: You didn't knock them out you killed them Jenny: More nachos for me! Zelda/Sheik: You must really love nachos Jenny: mmm.cheesy goodness. With the delicious jalapenos  
  
(Starts to drool)  
  
Link: Is she going to be all right? Ivette: Yeah, she just gets like that when she thinks about food Link: Strange. Ivette: I know  
  
(Voices inside Jenny's head return)  
  
V.I.H.H. (Voices inside her head): Great, just when I thought I had been free Jenny: John Johnson is back! V.I.H.H.: Why me "-_- Zelda/Sheik: Whose John Johnson? Ivette: The voice inside her head V.I.H.H.: I was hoping I wasn't going to be in this story Jenny: You weren't but I missed how you insulted me Y. Link: Should I call the mental institution? Ivette: No, they banned her from there. She was there too many times Y. Link: But isn't that what the mental institution is for? To help the insane? Ivette: yeah but she also bit the doctors  
  
(Everyone moves away from Jenny)  
  
Ivette: She won't bite you  
  
(Everyone sighs with relief)  
  
Ivette: unless you look at her funny  
  
(Jenny glares at DK)  
  
Ivette: Since when has DK been in the story? Jenny: I forgot about him in the beginning of the story so I just want to get rid of him right now Ivette: I see Jenny: Spirit Gun! Ivette: Um...Jenny this isn't Yu Yu Hakusho Jenny: Since when did you watch Yu Yu Hakusho? Ivette: I don't Jenny: Okay Ivette: You watch too much anime V.I.H.H.: I thought you said you quit watching anime, that there was too much violence Jenny: I lied, plus the violence is the best part! ^_=  
  
(DK tries to sneak out of house but Jenny catches him)  
  
Jenny: Don't move you smelly monkey!!!! DK: (girly scream) Jenny: Flame Hands!  
  
(Hands are covered with fire) (Punches DK in the Stomach) (DK dies)  
  
Jenny: Great my arms wont go back to normal (Gets another Pepsi)  
  
Ivette: Where is she getting those!? Jenny: I'm getting them from my invisible pocket Ivette: But you don't have one Jenny: How would you know!?  
  
(Explosion knocks down front door)  
  
Ivette: What was that? Jenny: Let's go check  
  
(Run to front door) (Its.bum bum bum! The three ditzy blonde sluts!) (Its Peach, Britney Spears, and Christina Aguilera for those who don't know who they are)  
  
Ivette and Jenny: No! It can't be! It's THEM! CA and BS- and we're here to give a concert! Wahahaha! Link: Nooo!!!! Anything but that! Jenny: Weren't you in the game room? Roy: Yeah, but we decided to see what's happening Ivette: Okay then! ^-^ Jenny: They can help us fight them! ^-^ Ivette: But why did you pick Link and Roy? Jenny: Because they're my favorite characters in the game Ivette: I thought Zelda and Kirby were Jenny: They were but then I decided that swords are better Ivette: Then what about Marth and Young Link? Jenny: They're all right Link: Aren't we supposed to fight against the sluts in pink? Jenny: Oh yeah! ^-^  
  
(Ivette pulls out wooden stick) (Beats Britney Spears to death) (Wahahahahaha) (Jenny uses flame hands to punch Christina Aguilera) (Flames don't work because of the shield of glitter and makeup)  
  
Jenny: No the flames are gone! V.I.H.H- Use the force Jenny! Destroy the death star. I mean the pop star Jenny: I'll do it! Flame Hands! (Doesn't work) Last time I'm listening to you John Johnson V.I.H.H.- it was worth a shot  
  
(Jenny pulls out plastic sickle from Halloween again) (Beats Christina to death) (Wahahahaha) (Jenny and Ivette beat Peach to death) (Day is saved)  
  
Ivette: Weren't you two supposed to help? Link and Roy: We decided you both could handle it Jenny: -_- C. Falcon: I like cheese Jenny: No! Only I can say that! You must DIE! (Beats C. Falcon with a stick) (C. Falcon Dies)  
  
Mewtwo: Is this story done yet? Mr. Game and Watch: I want to go home Jenny: No! It's not Done Yet! You shall never go back home! Wahaha! Mr. Game and Watch: Why can't we go home? Jenny: Because I say so! And I don't know how Ivette: Maybe if you kick the Gamecube again Mewtwo: That won't work Yoshi ate it Jenny and Ivette: He What! Jenny: Yoshi must die!  
  
(Beats Yoshi to death)  
  
Mr. Game and Watch: I'm scarred Popo Popo: Me too Jenny: Both of you will die next! Wahahaha!  
  
(Beats Popo and Mr. Game & Watch to death) (Nana dies too because she dies whenever Popo dies) (Yes, Very Strange)  
  
Jenny: Yay! I got rid of all the peoples I don't like from the game! Ivette: What about Kirby, Fox, and Falco? Jenny: I got rid of them because I was bored and they didn't really go with the plot of this story Ivette: but there is no plot Jenny: oh. Oh well, let's have a party! Every else that is still alive: Yeah!  
  
End  
  
(For those of you who are wondering about who is still alive here is a list) Link, Marth, Mewtwo, Samus, Roy, Zelda/Sheik, Young Link, Ivette, Lindsey, Jenny, and John Johnson (V.I.H.H.) 


	2. The Search for Pepsi pt1

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl The Search for Pepsi: pt 1  
  
By Evil Freak  
  
(Evil freak is talking on the phone)  
  
(Super Grrl is sitting next to her drawing a pretty picture)  
  
EF: for the fourth time, Episode 1 had Yoda just sitting in his chair, Episode 2 had Yoda actually doing something  
  
(hangs up phone)  
  
SG:You'll probably end up like one of those people who live in their mom's basement and only play video games and collect comic books.  
  
EF: Isn't that how I already am? Well, besides living in a basement.  
  
SG: yeah, but you'll be down there sooner or later.  
  
EF: true  
  
SG: whatever happened to the Smash Bros melee people who were in your story last time?  
  
EF: I don't know. I can make them appear again with my magic author powers! ^_~  
  
SG: Yay  
  
(Evil Freak uses magic powers)  
  
(only Roy appears)  
  
EF: No!!!!!! My powers are disappearing!!! Need caffeine!!!  
  
(Opens fridge)  
  
(looks for Pepsi)  
  
(They're gone!)  
  
EF: Whoever took them must die!!! I shall vanquish the vile demon!!!  
  
Roy: Can I help?!?  
  
EF: Of course you can!  
  
(Hugs Roy just because he wants to help and she is a fan girl)  
  
(Yes Evil Freak is one of THOSE obsessed fan girls)  
  
SG: Since when have you been an obsessed fan girl? And why can't you just buy more pepsi?  
  
EF: I've never been an obsessed fan girl but I think it will add something to the plot. and I can't buy Pepsi. I'm poor. I spent all my money on a new game cube  
  
SG: no you didn't, you stole Robert's gamecube and gave him a purple cardboard box. that said this is a gamecube not a purple cardboard box, evil freak had nothing to do with this. Nothing has changed.  
  
EF:oh yeah. I forgot about that.  
  
SG: good thing for you he never noticed  
  
EF: I'm surprised he hadn't noticed. I always thought he was smart.  
  
SG: smart like that cat you found in the dumpster behind Ralph's?  
  
EF: yeah, that was one smart cat.  
  
Roy: it was able to beat your score for Pac-man and Galaxia.  
  
EF: stupid cat. We will meet again.  
  
SG: wait a minute, how did you know about the cat. You weren't even there.  
  
Roy: I have my ways  
  
EF: Let's go! We must find the Pepsi!  
  
Roy: What would happen if we don't find some?  
  
EF: The world as we know it will no longer exist  
  
SG: I doubt that would happen  
  
EF: You're right but I was trying to make a point.  
  
SG: I see.  
  
Authors Notes: And so the journey begins. Will they face disaster? Will they face fear? Will Evil Freak ever see the cat again?! Probably not but stay tuned for part two of...The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl : The Search for Pepsi 


	3. The Search for Pepsi pt2

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl The Search for Pepsi: part 2  
  
(Evil Freak is sitting in a tent talking to a tape recorder)  
  
EF: Captain's Log, day 47. We have run out of food. I don't know how much longer we can last. Along the way my team and I have faced danger unknown to man or beast. I just hope that none of us would-  
  
(Super Grrl walks in)  
  
SG: What are you doing?  
  
EF: Shhh....In case we get lost or die someone will know our story.  
  
SG: Let me listen to it.  
  
(Takes tape recorder.)  
  
(Listens to it)  
  
SG: Day 47? Umm...Evil Freak we just left your house less than 5 minutes ago.  
  
EF: close enough  
  
(Evil Freak and Super Grrl exit the tent)  
  
(They see Roy being chased by a glowing giraffe)  
  
Roy: Help me!!!  
  
SG: You'd think he'd notice that he has a sword  
  
EF: I must save him! He's too pretty to die!  
  
SG: -_-  
  
(Evil Freak snaps fingers and giraffe turns into plushy)  
  
(Evil Freak hugs Roy)  
  
EF: Did the evil giraffe hurt you?  
  
Roy: I'm okay  
  
SG:o_O  
  
(Evil Freak stops hugging Roy)  
  
EF: Let's go! We must find my Pepsi!  
  
And so the team began to walk through the streets of Boringville. Little did they know, at Taco Bell they were giving out free Pepsi. But if they did know, the story would already be over. So we'll just make them go on this journey. Now back to the story.  
  
EF: Look! There! A vending machine!  
  
(Runs to vending machine)  
  
(Takes out wallet)  
  
(Moth flies out)  
  
EF: damnit! Hmmmm.... maybe if I kick it something will come out.  
  
(Kicks vending)  
  
EF: DAMNIT! That hurt!  
  
SG: What do expect?  
  
(Soda comes out of machine)  
  
EF: There is a God! ^_^  
  
(Takes out soda)  
  
EF: Nooo!!!! Its...Its...Its diet!!! Diet is not the same!!!  
  
SG: Who cares? You never said it couldn't be diet.  
  
EF: God doesn't love me. It's all because I stole Robert's gamecube.  
  
SG: If you're not going to drink it I will.  
  
(Drinks DIET Pepsi)  
  
(Hooded figure appears)  
  
???: I have some money for a soda  
  
EF: Who are you?  
  
???: I am....  
  
(Uncovers face)  
  
???: Munnonah  
  
EF: Munnonah!!! I thought the marshmallows ate you  
  
M: right... I have money for a soda.  
  
(Evil Freak takes the money)  
  
(Puts into a machine)  
  
(Pushes the Pepsi button)  
  
(The Pepsi is out of stock)  
  
EF: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
M: That was my last dollar! It won't return my dollar! There is no God!  
  
(Roy pushes random Button)  
  
(Another Diet Pepsi comes out)  
  
EF: Damn you diet Pepsi. Why do you torture me so?  
  
Diet Pepsi: Because I can  
  
EF, SG, Roy, and M: Ahhh!!!! Demon Diet Pepsi can!  
  
(Roy stabs can with sword)  
  
EF, SG, Roy and M: Yay!  
  
EF: Now to find the Pepsi  
  
SG: Oh joy...-_-  
  
The team began walking again. Then something caught Evil Freak's attention.  
  
EF: Look a nickel!  
  
No, not that. It was a sign that said free soda at MacDonald's  
  
EF: Free soda!!! Yay! God has forgiven me!  
  
SG: I don't think he did  
  
EF: why?  
  
SG: It's at MacDonald's. You hate MacDonald's  
  
EF: If they give out free soda its my favorite restaurant in the whole world.  
  
SG:I'm sure it is  
  
EF: To MacDonald's!  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
EF: Yay! We're at MacDonald's!  
  
M: Never thought I would hear you say that  
  
SG: Me too.  
  
(Team Enters MacDonald's)  
  
(Team falls into hole in the ground)  
  
Roy: Oh No! It was a trap!  
  
EF: It must've been that cat.  
  
???: No! It was I! (Evil Laugh) (Cough) (Evil Laugh)  
  
SG: and you are?  
  
???: I am Diet Pepsi Master  
  
EF: No it can't be! I thought you were just a myth!  
  
DPM: (Blinks) It was I who made the Diet Pepsis appear! Now I shall kill you all!!! (Evil Laugh)  
  
Roy: I don't think so!  
  
(Jumps out of hole in the ground)  
  
(Kills Diet Pepsi Master)  
  
(Rest of team floats out of hole)  
  
EF: Yay! You killed it!  
  
(Hugs Roy)  
  
Roy: Can't breathe...  
  
SG: Why does this seem so familiar?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Evil Freak hugs Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: Can't breathe...  
  
*End flashback*  
  
SG: Oh well.  
  
M: Maybe they have Pepsi in the back.  
  
EF: Good thinking Munnonah!  
  
(Evil Freak runs into back room)  
  
(Gasp! No Pepsi!)  
  
EF: Damn you Ronald MacDonald for not ordering any Pepsi!  
  
(Everyone but Roy goes back outside)  
  
M: Where's Roy?  
  
EF: He's playing in the tubes.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
EF: He should be out any minute now. Any minute...  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
EF: Maybe he went to the bathroom  
  
(13 minutes later)  
  
EF: Maybe he ordered a hamburger  
  
SG: I doubt that  
  
(45 minutes later)  
  
M: Maybe you should go in and check on him.  
  
EF: alright  
  
(Evil Freak walks into MacDonald's)  
  
(Sees Roy coming down the slide)  
  
Roy: Wee!!! ^_^  
  
EF: We've got to go  
  
Roy: Awww...v_v  
  
(Exit MacDonald's)  
  
(Team is missing)  
  
Author's notes: Now the team is missing. It's just a swordsman and a crazed fan girl. Will the Diet Pepsi keep appearing? Will Evil Freak ever find out about the free Pepsi at Taco Bell? How many times will Evil Freak hug Roy? These are just questions we will never find the answers to. Stay tuned for The Misadventures of Evil Freak And Super Grrl: The Search for Pepsi 


	4. The Search for Pepsi pt3

Authors Notes: Thanks Max K for reviewing my story!  
  
The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl The Search for Pepsi: pt 3  
  
EF: Look There. Tis a sign that says, "Thou want Pepsi? Enter the Forest of Vast Pain and Suffering" Shall we enter it my friend?  
  
Roy: Yeah, sure. Why are you talking in old English?  
  
EF: Tis fun to speak in ye olde English. Art thou ready to enter the Forest of Vast Pain and Suffering?  
  
Roy: Lets go!  
  
Evil Freak and Roy began walking in the Forest of Vast Pain and Suffering. Then something caught their attention  
  
EF: Another nickel! ^_^  
  
Roy: I don't think that's what the narrator was talking about.  
  
EF: really? Because I think - Oh My God! It's Link!  
  
Evil Freak and Roy ran over to their elf friend in green.  
  
EF: Yay! It's Link!  
  
(Hugs Link because she found him and she's an obsessed fan girl)  
  
Roy: I thought you were my obsessed fan girl  
  
(Evil Freak is too busy hugging Link to hear Roy)  
  
Link: Roy! Help Me! I think I'm losing oxygen!  
  
(Young Link Appears)  
  
(Hits Evil Freak in the head with boomerang)  
  
(Evil Freak falls unconscious)  
  
Link: Thank you Young me. I can breathe again! ^_^  
  
Roy: But what are we going to do with her? We can't just leave her the middle of the Forest of Vast Pain and Suffering  
  
Link and Young Link: -_-"  
  
Link, Young Link and Roy began walking through the forest. Unfortunately Link had to carry Evil Freak the whole time. Then they found something shiny on the floor.  
  
EF: another nickel!  
  
(Evil Freak jumps out of Links arms so she can pick up the nickel)  
  
Y Link: I thought you were unconscious  
  
EF: I faked it. I didn't feel like walking through the forest  
  
(Everyone but Evil Freak falls over Anime Style)  
  
EF: Sweet! Now I have 15 cents! And a piece of lint!  
  
???: Lint rocks! I'll trade you my dime for that lint  
  
EF: Deal! Sweet! Now I have 25 cents! Wait a minute! This is Canadian Money! Damn you! That was my best lint!  
  
???: See you later suckers!  
  
(Mystery person starts running away)  
  
(Evil Freak throws a rock at mystery person's head)  
  
(Mystery person falls unconscious)  
  
EF: That's for taking my best lint. Now lets see who this mystery person is  
  
(Uncovers face)  
  
EF: Oh My God! It's the Del Taco guy!  
  
Roy: Umm.that's not the Del Taco guy.  
  
EF: Its not? Then who is it?  
  
Y Link: Bob the Builder! Can we fix it? Bob the Builder! Yes we can  
  
Roy: That was disturbing  
  
Link: I know who it is! It's Dr. Evil! With hair!  
  
Roy: No it's Mar-  
  
Link: Martha Stewart?  
  
Roy: No it's Mar-  
  
Link: Martha Washington?  
  
Roy: ITS MARTH!  
  
Link: Oh, why didn't you just say so?  
  
Roy: -_-"  
  
(Evil Freak takes Lint)  
  
EF: Yoink!  
  
(Marth wakes up)  
  
Marth: That's my lint!  
  
EF: No it's mine! (Sticks out tongue)  
  
Marth: Then give me back my Canadian money  
  
EF: Why do you have Canadian money anyway?  
  
Marth: I went to Canada! I got attacked by a moose -_-  
  
EF: Beware of the moose; they can get you when you least expect it  
  
Marth: and never poke them with a stick  
  
EF: Moose abuser!!! Oh! Another Nickel!  
  
Marth: it's mine!!!! All mine!!!!! (Evil Laugh)  
  
(Picks up nickel and keep it to himself)  
  
EF: oook....................  
  
(Out of nowhere a huge 20 foot nickel appears)  
  
(Marth drops first nickel and suns toward the giant nickel)  
  
Marth: Mine!!!  
  
Huge nickel: how dare u pick up the sacred nickel!?!?!?!?! You must pay by being a nickel yourself!  
  
(Marth is transformed into a nickel)  
  
EF: cool! Another nickel! Hey! A vending machine! And I'm thirsty; this nickel is just what I needed.  
  
Marth: No!!!!!!!!!  
  
EF: awww, its out of order  
  
Marth: yatta! Now how do I turn back to normal?  
  
Huge nickel: Say you're sorry and do the hokey pokey 14 times.  
  
And so Marth the nickel says he's sorry and somehow does the hokey pokey 14 times. He was still a nickel.  
  
Marth: I'm still a nickel!  
  
Huge nickel: too bad  
  
(Huge nickel disappears)  
  
(Marth starts to cry)  
  
EF: Fine I'll turn you back to normal  
  
Marth: yay!  
  
Evil Freak turned Marth back to his human form. The new team began walking through the dark forest. Then Marth saw something that made him scream like a little girl.  
  
Marth: No! It's the moose!  
  
Link: Um.Marth that's a duck  
  
Marth: Oh, ok then  
  
Roy and EF: Its not just any duck its.  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Roy and EF: Pipo the Magic Duck!  
  
Pipo: Quack!  
  
(Nickel appears)  
  
Marth and EF: Its mine!  
  
Link: You'd think they'd remember about the giant nickel's curse  
  
Pipo: Quack!  
  
(Nickel disappears)  
  
Marth and EF: aww  
  
Pipo: Quack!  
  
(Pipo disappears)  
  
Y. Link: Was there a point for Pipo appearing?  
  
EF: No  
  
Y. Link: Okay then  
  
The team began walking again.  
  
EF: Look! It's the Exit! My Pepsi Must be there!  
  
Roy: Look it's a sign!  
  
Link: it says "Pepsi at the Dark Scary Castle of Doom"  
  
EF: Yay!  
  
???: Quack!  
  
EF: Pipo is back!  
  
Pipo: Quack!  
  
(Team realizes that whenever Pipo quacks the get something that they want.)  
  
(Starts raining Nickels)  
  
EF: I want a Pepsi  
  
Pipo: Quack!  
  
(Pipo explodes)  
  
EF: Pipo! No! There go my chances of getting a Pepsi!  
  
Marth: You can always go to the Dark Scary Castle of Doom  
  
EF: Heh heh oh yeah  
  
Authors Notes: Evil Freak's search for Pepsi is almost over. Will she ever see Munnonah and Super Grrl again? Why did Pipo the magic duck explode? Why was Marth in Canada? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. The Search for Pepsi pt4

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl The Search for Pepsi: pt 4  
  
EF: Oh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz  
  
Roy, Link, Y Link, and Marth: (blink blink)  
  
EF: I can sense the Pepsi! We're almost there!  
  
Roy: Yay!  
  
(Team enters Dark Scary Castle of Doom)  
  
(The inside is of all colors...Pink)  
  
EF: Oh my God! It's so Pink! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!  
  
Marth: Its not that bad.  
  
EF: Looks go look for my Pepsi!  
  
(Team enters first chamber in castle)  
  
(Its filled with empty Pepsi cans)  
  
EF: Nooo!!!! They're all empty!  
  
???: yeah, Munnonah and I got pretty thirsty  
  
EF: You what!?  
  
M: Super Grrl and I drank the Pepsi. We thought the Diet Pepsi master came to life again so we just came here and drank the Pepsi for you.  
  
SG: But we know where to get more!  
  
EF:^_^ Must get more Pepsi! ^_^  
  
(Team began to walk to the Pepsi Stock room)  
  
(Evil Freak becomes separated from group)  
  
(Two hooded figures appeared)  
  
hooded figure #1: At last you have come to our castle, now we will destroy you!  
  
hooded figure #2: Quack!  
  
(Hoods fly off)  
  
(Its the cat from the dumpster and Popi, Pipo's evil twin brother!)  
  
CFTD: Popi! Use your magic powers!  
  
Popi: Quack!  
  
(Popi evolved into ... Super Evil Popi!)  
  
SEP: QUACK!  
  
(Evil butterflies fly around)  
  
EF: Butterflies? You have got to be kidding.  
  
(Pulls out sickle from Halloween)  
  
(Swings it around aimlessly and kills the butterflies)  
  
CFTD: She is more powerful than I thought  
  
SEP: Quack!  
  
(Pretty flowers start falling from the sky)  
  
EF: What is wrong with you people! If you want to be the villains make something dangerous appear! Not butterflies and flowers! Make skeleton soldiers from hell appear! Do I have to be the hero and the villain?  
  
SEP: Quack!  
  
(Skeleton soldiers from hell appear)  
  
EF: Why'd I open my mouth?  
  
SSFH: Roar!  
  
(Evil Freak hits them all with the sickle)  
  
(They all die)  
  
EF: Oh My God! Cant you do anything right! Make sure they are evil and actually move! Not just standing there and starring blankly into space!  
  
SEP: Quack!  
  
(Butterflies appear again)  
  
EF: That's it! You are getting on my nerves!  
  
(Kills butterflies and Super Evil Popi)  
  
(Cat from the dumpster evolves into Dark Cat From the Sewer!)  
  
DCFTS: Roar!  
  
EF: You're smelly  
  
DCFTS: Roar!  
  
(Pretty pink bubbles float in the air)  
  
(Evil Freak simply pops the bubbles)  
  
EF: Damn You! This is how to be evil!  
  
(Snaps fingers)  
  
(Giant Wolf Beast with glowing red eyes appears)  
  
GWBWGRE: ROAR!  
  
(Evil Freak snaps fingers again)  
  
(Beast disappears)  
  
EF: Now do you understand?!  
  
DCFTS: Huh?  
  
EF: Why do I even bother?!  
  
(Hits Dark Cat from the Sewer with sickle)  
  
(Dark Cat from the Sewer Dies)  
  
EF: Pathetic excuse for a villain  
  
(Evil Freak exits chamber)  
  
(Enters Pepsi Stock room)  
  
EF: Finally! Pepsi!!! ^_^  
  
Link: It's about time. Where were you.  
  
EF: Stupid duck and cat. I had to teach them how to be evil. Then I killed them.  
  
Link: I see  
  
SG: Here's some Pepsi  
  
(Evil Freak takes Pepsi)  
  
(Drinks Pepsi)  
  
EF: All is right with the world.  
  
Author's notes: The Search for Pepsi is finally over! Yatta! 


	6. The Dating Game

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl The Dating Game By Evil Freak  
  
Super Grrl: And Welcome to....  
  
(Corny Music)  
  
Super Grrl: The Dating Game!  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
(Corny music still plays)  
  
Super Grrl: Now let's meet our People! Person #1 likes long walks on the beach, horseback riding and romantic candlelight dinners! Person #2 enjoys bubble baths, ice-skating, and ice cream! And last but not least Person #3 likes to burn things, scare small children, and um... pink fluffy bunny slippers.  
  
Person #3: Yeah! Pink Fluffy Bunny Slippers! Got a problem with that?!  
  
Super Grrl: Anyway... Lets meet our lucky guy who will win a date with one of these 2 lucky ladies and the psycho!  
  
Audience: Yay!  
  
Super Grrl: He enjoys killing monsters, the color green, and saving damsels in distress, come out here Link!  
  
(Link walks onto stage)  
  
(Audience goes wild)  
  
Super Grrl: Okay let's start!  
  
Link: #1, if we were stranded on a deserted island what would you bring with you?  
  
#1: I would bring a toaster. It can be used to make toast and I could use it as a mirror.  
  
#3: Idiot.... How can you plug in a toaster? And where would you get the bread? You would only be able to bring one thing with you.  
  
Link: #2, same question.  
  
#2: I would bring a sword so I would be able to protect myself  
  
#3: Damn you, that was my answer  
  
Link: #3, if you killed an Oompa Loompa how would you hide the body?  
  
#3: (Nervously) Umm... I never killed an Oompa Loompa. I have no clue what you're talking about. Its ashes aren't in my fireplace. Oops.  
  
Link: Aren't you.... interesting. #1, what is your favorite season? and why?  
  
#1: I like Oregano. It makes everything taste better  
  
Link: I said season not seasoning  
  
#1: Oh, um..heh heh. I like Spring because it is when the flowers bloom  
  
Link: #3 same question  
  
#3: I like winter because it is cold and flowers die.  
  
Link: umm...yeah. #2-  
  
#2: It's about time you asked me a question!  
  
Link: Who is better Spiderman or Batman?  
  
#2: Batman! He has money! I like money!  
  
#3: greedy idiot, everyone knows Spiderman is better.  
  
Super Grrl: I like Spiderman,(eyes turn into pink hearts) Tobey is so hot!  
  
(Everyone just stares at Super Grrl)  
  
Super Grrl: What? He is.  
  
Link: #3, who do you like more, Duo Maxwell or Trowa Barton?  
  
#3: Duo!!! God of Death rocks!!!  
  
Super Grrl: Link now you have to choose which person you like the most!  
  
Audience: yay!  
  
Link: Okay, I pick #3!  
  
Super Grrl: Before you see #3 lets meet the ones you didn't choose! #1 come out here!  
  
(#1 comes out)  
  
(It's Peach!)  
  
Super Grrl: #2 come on out!  
  
(#2 comes out)  
  
(It's.... Ganondorf?)  
  
Link: o_O You tried to go out on a date with me?! What the hell is wrong with you!  
  
Ganondorf: I love you Link! Marry Me!  
  
(Ganondorf hugs Link)  
  
Super Grrl: Security!  
  
(Security come and drags Ganondorf of the stage)  
  
Ganondorf: Link! My love for you will live on!  
  
Super Grrl: o_O and now to meet #3!  
  
audience: yay!  
  
(#3 comes out)  
  
(Its Evil Freak)  
  
Evil Freak: What the hell do you expect? It's my friggin story!  
  
(Evil Freak runs to Link and hugs him really tight and starts rambling on about nothing)  
  
Link: Cant breath! I change my mind! I pick #1!! Hell! I'll even take Ganondorf! I just want to live!  
  
Evil Freak: And then we will get married at Pizza Hut!  
  
Link: No!!!!!!!!  
  
end 


	7. The Story Without a Plot

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl The Story without a plot By Evil Freak  
  
Super Grrl: What do you mean this story doesn't have a plot?  
  
Evil Freak: I'm just going to type whatever pops into my brain  
  
Super Grrl: I see  
  
Evil Freak: Let's play video games!  
  
Psycho Bob: Yay! Video games!  
  
Evil Freak: How did you get here?  
  
Psycho Bob: With the power of yams  
  
Evil Freak: I like yams! ^_^  
  
Roy: Me too! ^_^  
  
Super Grrl: they're all right  
  
Ganondorf: ROAR! I'm going to take over the world!  
  
Super Grrl: No you're not  
  
Evil Freak: Because I am!!! (Evil Laugh)  
  
Psycho Bob: aww... I wanted to  
  
Evil Freak: You can have all the yams and sing Christmas carols all day  
  
Psycho Bob: Whee! ^_^  
  
Evil Freak: If I put frosting on my head I could be a cupcake  
  
Kirby: I want a cupcake! Cupcakes are yummy! ^_~  
  
Evil Freak: Old people smell funny  
  
Rauru (He's from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time): I disagree  
  
Evil Freak: That's because you're old. You've gotten used to the old man smell.  
  
Link: You did smell pretty weird when I woke up in the chamber of sages  
  
Zelda: That's also why we never invite you to our sage meetings  
  
Kirby: or to the carnival of feet  
  
Rauru: But you're not sage. You're not even in the same game.  
  
Kirby: Soap doesn't taste good  
  
Ganondorf: Neither does lint  
  
Evil Freak, Super Grrl, and Psycho Bob: o_O  
  
(Marth appears)  
  
Evil Freak: Make way for the champion squash!  
  
Super Grrl: What are you talking about?  
  
Evil Freak: I don't know, I heard it on the Cosby Show  
  
Super Grrl: Cosby Show sucks  
  
Evil Freak: Yup  
  
Marth: Then why do you watch it?  
  
Evil Freak: I only watch it when there is nothing good on TV  
  
Link: then why don't you just play video games instead?  
  
Evil Freak: Because I'm too lazy to get up and plug in my Nintendo 64, Gamecube or Playstation 2  
  
Link: Then what about your Gameboy Advance?  
  
Evil Freak: I'm too lazy to get it out of my closet  
  
Link: Do you do anything?  
  
Evil Freak: Yeah. I write fanfics, draw, and download music.  
  
Super Grrl: and beat trees with a sickle  
  
Evil Freak: It makes me as happy as a 13-year-old girl  
  
Super Grrl: That's because you are a 13-year-old girl  
  
Evil Freak: heh heh.. Right  
  
Zelda: Barbie dolls are scary  
  
Super Grrl: They smile too much  
  
Evil Freak: Taquitos de Carne Asada!  
  
Super Grrl: mmm..  
  
Evil Freak: Buttercups gone crazy!  
  
Kirby: Oh no!  
  
Evil Freak: As we sing our moonlight song on moonlight bay, on moonlight bay  
  
Super Grrl: -_-  
  
Link: Did you hear about big foot dying?  
  
Super Grrl: you do know big foot was a guy in costume playing a prank  
  
Evil Freak: No, he was real  
  
Super Grrl: No, his family confessed that it was a prank after he died  
  
Evil Freak: Well, there goes my whole belief system. At least I know that mermaids are real  
  
Zelda: Well actually..  
  
Evil Freak: wha?  
  
Super Grrl: It was a fish's tail glued to a monkey's upper skeleton  
  
Evil Freak: No!!! I don't know what to believe anymore! Please tell me the UFO's are real  
  
Super Grrl: well actually those are weather balloons  
  
Evil Freak: That's what the government wants you to think. But they can't fool the mind of . Francis McCoy!  
  
Super Grrl: Ummm.. That's not your name  
  
Evil Freak: How do you know?  
  
Super Grrl: Because I'm your cousin and I've known you forever  
  
Evil Freak: Oh  
  
Psycho Bob: Bananas in Pajamas!  
  
Link: Are bouncing down the stairs!  
  
Psycho Bob: Bananas in Pajamas  
  
Roy: Are chasing teddy bears!  
  
Evil Freak and Super Grrl: O_o  
  
Evil Freak: If I were a super hero my name would be Tree Hater Grrl; I would have the power to hate trees  
  
Ganondorf: You're an idiot  
  
Evil Freak: Die!  
  
(Hits him with sickle)  
  
Evil Freak: Whee! ^_^  
  
Psycho Bob: Chocolate num nums!  
  
Evil Freak: I need a new hat  
  
Super Grrl: You also need to get a new life  
  
Evil Freak: Drunk clowns are attacking London!  
  
Link: Oh! No!  
  
Psycho Bob: I am surrounded by incompetence  
  
Super Grrl: Big words  
  
Marth: If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.  
  
(Everyone but Evil Freak claps)  
  
Evil Freak: Oh how the sounds of happiness fester in my brain  
  
(Kids Bop 2 commercial comes on)  
  
Evil Freak: When did I get a TV?  
  
Link: I hate this commercial  
  
Zelda: Me too  
  
Marth: I like it ^_^  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Evil Freak: Want to know what's weird?  
  
Everyone: Okay  
  
Evil Freak: They have the remix of "I'm Real" By J-Lo and Ja Rule  
  
Link: Yeah, so?  
  
Evil Freak: In the beginning of the song Ja Rule says "What's my Mother ******* name?"  
  
Marth: I don't think that's in the Kids Bop version  
  
Super Grrl: It would be funny if it were. Imagine little kids saying that.  
  
Evil Freak: Its nothing that a second grader hasn't heard before  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Evil Freak: Oh, guess that was just me.  
  
Super Grrl: Lets end this story now Evil Freak: alright  
  
END 


	8. Attack of the Pillows

The Misadventures of Evil Freak and Super Grrl  
  
(Link is tied to a chair; Super Grrl is putting makeup on him)  
  
(Evil Freak walks in)  
  
Evil Freak: What the hell are you doing to his beautiful face?!  
  
Super Grrl: I thought he would look pretty as a girl. He already wears a dress and earrings. Plus he has the long silky hair ^_^  
  
Evil Freak: It's not a dress!  
  
Link: It's a tunic.  
  
Super Grrl: Same thing!  
  
Evil Freak: Is not!  
  
Super Grrl: Is too!  
  
Evil Freak: If you say its not a dress, Shinigami will spare your soul.  
  
Link: Now I know why people think you're a Satan worshiper  
  
Evil Freak: I'm not a Satan worshiper!!!  
  
Super Grrl: right...  
  
(Explosion)  
  
(Mr. Edwards (My computer teacher) appears out of the smoke)  
  
Mr. E: I will kill you with my boringness!! Wuahahahahaha!!  
  
Evil Freak: Well you can't exactly kill one of your students. You could be arrested.  
  
Mr. E: damn...  
  
(Link magically unties himself)  
  
Link: I'm Free!!  
  
Mr. E: (Looks at Link) Hey good looking  
  
(Link notices he still has makeup on)  
  
Link: ahhh!!!!!!  
  
Evil Freak: I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!  
  
Super Grrl: Umm.... I don't think that's why he's screaming  
  
Evil Freak: Really? Then why?  
  
Link: Because your computer teacher thinks I'm a woman! And I blame you! (Points at Super Grrl)  
  
Mr. E.: (puts arm around Link) How about you and I go somewhere private?  
  
Everyone else: o_0  
  
Link: I'm not a woman!!  
  
Evil Freak: and he's already taken! ^_^ (Hugs Link)  
  
Link: Oh God, not this again -_-"  
  
(Kirby appears)  
  
(Swallows Evil Freak then spits her back out)  
  
(Turns into mini-Evil Freak)  
  
(Hugs Link)  
  
Super Grrl: Didn't this happen in another one of your stories  
  
Evil Freak: yup  
  
Mr. E: if you press the enter button on your keyboard, you go down to the next line  
  
Evil Freak: NO!!!! The boringness!!  
  
Mr. E: Now feel my wrath! Pillow creatures from Detroit! Destroy these people! Except for the one in the green dress.  
  
(Pillow creatures from Detroit appear)  
  
(Pillows attack Evil Freak)  
  
Evil Freak: Help me!! The pillows are attacking me!  
  
Super Grrl: That's something you don't hear everyday.  
  
Evil Freak: Help me!!! Link save me!!!  
  
Link: I would, but if I do I know you're going to give me a hug.  
  
Kirby: (Does Taunt)  
  
(Pillows are still attacking Evil Freak)  
  
Evil Freak: Look! There's Elvis!  
  
(Pillows look for Elvis)  
  
Evil Freak: I'm Free! ^_^  
  
Mr. E: Damn! There go my pillows! Must think of another plan!  
  
Kirby: (Kicks Mr. Edwards in the butt)  
  
Evil Freak: ^_^  
  
Mr. E: Grr. Now you must feel my other wrath!  
  
Super Grrl: Oh! No! It must be the bed sheets from Houston!  
  
Mr. E: No, it's the Dance Dance Revolution from Hell!  
  
Evil Freak: Whee! I love Dance Dance Revolution!  
  
Mr. E: But it's from Hell. Its evil!  
  
Evil Freak: I like evil! That's why my name is Evil Freak.  
  
Link: Do you have anything that will take this makeup off?  
  
Evil Freak: nope, I don't wear makeup  
  
Link: -_-"  
  
(Pikachu appears)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
  
Super Grrl: I thought we killed Pikachu  
  
Evil Freak: Ahh!!!! It's back from Pokemon Hell!  
  
Mr. E: I have a new plan! Pikachu will kill you! Wuahahahahaha!  
  
(Pillows come back)  
  
Pillow #1: I can't believe I got Elvis' autograph! (Girly Squeal)  
  
Pillow #2: Well, he signed my pillowcase! ^_^  
  
Pillow #3: He actually put his head on me! I'm never going to wash my pillowcases again  
  
Link: Isn't Elvis dead?  
  
Evil Freak: They're talking pillows they believe everything you say. "Elvis" was probably the bum at Burger King who says the sky is falling and calls himself MC Jackhammer.  
  
Link: I feel sorry for MC Jackhammer  
  
(Evil Freak hugs Link)  
  
Evil Freak: I love sensitive guys ^_^  
  
Link: I just had to open my mouth  
  
Mr. E: Pikachu! Attack!  
  
(Pikachu attacks Mr. Edwards)  
  
(Mr. Edwards Dies)  
  
(Wuahahaha)  
  
Evil Freak: Lets all play DDR!  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
END 


End file.
